Friend or foe?
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: The sister of a greek goddes, in the naruto-verse for reasons she doesn't remember. She can't talk about it, because she can't talk at all. The akatsuki find her outside and try everything they can to get the answers they seek. But when they do find them, will they choose to dispose of her, or help her get back to Olympus? No pairing yet. Greek Gods of Greek Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When I woke up.

A/N: *hides* the person you are looking for is not available at present, but they have left a message for anyone looking for them: If anyone's looking for me, I'm busy writing my other chapters for Chaos, so don't kill me! And enjoy this new story! Please leave a review!

Disclaimer (done by Itachi Uchiha): the author does not own Naruto or the Greek gods, but she does own her OC. And happy birthday author.

Author: Awwwwww *blush* you shouldn't have.

(Posted 11 February 2016)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Character Description: main point is that she is not the real god mentioned, but the lesser one (or twin you could say, trust me it will all make sense in the end).

Name: Ares, lesser and not identical twin of Aries the goddess of chaotic war.

Looks: waist-length mahogany-brown straight hair with bright-red tips. Golden eyes framed by long and elegant lashes.

Length: 'without heels' 5'6", 'with heels' 5'9"

Body: lithe, but not sickly thin. Little bit on the curvy side though. Not flat as a washboard, but not watermelons either. Somewhere between a stick and a model?

Personality: shy unlike her sister, cautious, playful when under the influence of sugar, tomboy-ish, cocky when in the mood, an Amazonic nature.

Chakra: none, she is a god.

Origin: Greek mythology of earth, different galaxy.

Likes: destruction, books, music, law.

Dislikes: males, crying, poison, pork, fish, romance.

Main characters in this specific story: Akatsuki; OC; Hades; Zeus; Poseidon; Aphrodite; Aries; Alastor (God of family feuds); Ate' (Goddess of mischief); Morpheus (God of dreams and sleep); Tyche (Goddess of fortune and prosperity); Zelus (God of zeal, rivalry and jealousy), and ME.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **When you wake, do you feel off?**_

 _ **Do you feel that you have been lying your whole life?**_

 _ **Do you wander for days on end without a memory of your past to guide you?**_

 _ **Do you feel like you don't belong in the world after a nasty crime that you committed?**_

 _ **It is very possible to feel all this, if you do not try to find the answers that you are seeking within yourself and those around you.**_

 _ **-Ares' pov before it all began-**_

Me and my twin were having a fight again. And guess what? It's about something stupid, again.

"Aries, I didn't take your damn dress!" I yelled at her.

"Well, who did then?! I couldn't have been anyone else since they don't know where I've hidden it for the past-"

"For the past six thousand years. I know! Fuck! You are as bitchy as Hades when he forgets to put on his damn crown in the morning!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Zeus, but... We didn't listen, or well... I didn't listen.

"You are a selfish god, Aries. You don't know how to share! Plus, you always put the blame on me when something goes wrong!"

Zeus started looking furious, then he struck me, ME, with a lightning-bolt. Just peachy. After that... My world went black, my voice gone and my life vanished.

 _ **-Ares' pov present-**_

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. 'I must be dead.' I thought to myself as I shut my eyes again. A few seconds later I opened them again, being accustomed to the light now. 'Huh? Apparently I'm not dead.' The thought came and went as I looked around. Green, green, blue, white and more green is what I saw. Well, damn. I wake up in a place I don't even know! The fuck?! How did I get here, and more importantly, who am I? I pushed myself off the soft ground and started heading in a random direction. Let me tell you now, that was not a great idea.

 _ **~Three to four days later~**_

Do you know what's funny? I don't remember anything! Not even my own name! How can that be? Hell be damned if I even knew that. My age is a mystery, even how I look! Do you know how frustrating it is walking in the woods for days on end without a river to take a bath in? That's just gross! And that is how I know I'm a girl. The boobs and non-existent penis just proves it more, along with the very few curves that I do indeed have.

What I do know is a lot about circuits, programming and so on with technology, the earth is basically my train of thought now because I know every little thing there is to know about it! And something about gods? Not even I know why I know these things, but maybe someday I will. That is a promise!

What bothers me though is what could've happened to me had I been blind? Well, the answer is simple then: I wouldn't be here having this conversation with myself, because I would be dead. Better no memory rather than blind!

Now back to my current situation: Lost in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Actually, looking around at the trees more closely, I do notice that they are part of a Mangrove Forest (1). Which is good news for me, because that means there is water close by! And it also means I'm in Asia, just blooming great!

Why do I say that? Because now I know the general area of where on the planet I live... Well kinda.

Back ON topic. I can finally have a bath and get out of these bloody clothes.

Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention a few things!

At the moment I'm wearing pitch black warm fabric, almost like a skirt, that reaches my ankles; a brown button-up shirt with long sleeves; a light-blue denim jacket and black high-heeled boots. The clothes also have blood splatters in random places.

Don't ask me how they got there! I just woke up in the grass around noon looking like that! You might just call me a dumbass, but... No, nevermind, dumbass it is!

30 minutes later...

Yes! Water! Screw you Poseidon, I found it all on my own! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to take a very urgent bath.

Eh, approximately one hour later... Or two...

Getting blood out of clothes is a fucking workout to the max. Ugh, hopefully I won't have to do that again (Ares... You just jinxed it). Huh? I thought I heard something. Anyway, now I'm clean! Thank Zeus!

Ouch! What the hell?! I could've sworn that lighting just zapped me on my ass... I could also be wrong. Looking at said bottom I can just as well be glad that it's not grilled.

Meaning that, yes, I was zapped in the ass.

 _ **~Akatsuki POV, three days later, before they find her~**_

Stranger things have happened in the Akatsuki, but no missions for two whole months? Something must be seriously wrong with Pein if he gave EVERYONE two months off.

Speaking of said 'Holy-arse' person/thing, he was sitting at his desk (doesn't he always?), looking at the report Zetsu had given him over two months ago and comparing it to the one he got today.

"Konan. Have you seen anyone suspicious while at the village lately?" He asked his right-hand in command who was busy working through a HUGE pile of paperwork.

"Not recently, no. Why?" Was her reply.

"Zetsu gave in a report about the recent activities close to the base, and he found something that unsettles me." Pein/Yahiko-body said as he moved the four most recent reports closer to Konan. The woman read over them before narrowing her eyes.

"Did she speak at all to give information?" She asked.

"Zetsu said she hasn't spoken a single word for days. He doesn't know why." Silence followed until...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rang through the hide-out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: ehhhh cliffhanger! It's my birthday, I'm allowed to. *sticks tongue out* review for the birthday-author please? *on knees with puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Interrogation?

Important notice: this story has been discontinued.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding!

A/N: I would like to give a BIG thanks to **Nixx and Sukki18** for reading, reviewing, favouritting, following and helping me with this story. So Nixx and Sukki18, this chapter is up for you!

Itachi: HEY! Don't leave out the other readers you moron!

A: Well I can't help it if they read and don't review.

Itachi: Fair enough.

That's a good boy.

Disclaimer: I own Aries, not the original god one, and I don't own Naruto or the Greek Gods.

Oh and just to fix a tiny mistake, Ares is a girl, the twin of Aries who is male, sorry for that, don't kill me! But yes, they were fighting over a dress, Aries does wear dresses every seven thousand years in this story, that's why it was hidden and all that.

Enjoy~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **When asked about your life,**_

 _ **Do you want to give it all away?**_

 _ **Or do you not remember enough,**_

 _ **To actually give the answers?**_

 _ **Sometimes it is better,**_

 _ **To just slip away,**_

 _ **Into the darkness,**_

 _ **Until you find,**_

 _ **The answers you seek.**_

 _ **~Aries' POV (before the capture)~**_

Just great, just effing great. I get to a place, and it starts raining! I just had a wash you bloody idiotic gods! Cybele, I swear you are doing this to annoy me!

 **ZAP**

Mother of all things scorched! Again on the ass! Really Zeus? Really? I haven't even done anything to anger you gods!

 **ZAP**

Again!? Agh, that's it! I'm going on my merry way and- oh look! Civilization! Yes! Finally!

And so, I made very bad decision: To go to a place that I don't know. A place full of metal and rain.

 _ **~Akatsuki pov (before and during capture)~**_

You see, when the Akatsuki are bored, they get curious, and when they get curious someone gets hurt, that person is mainly... Wait for it... Orochimaru! Wait? What? NO! Wrong Akatsuki member! It was... Not not Itachi.. Or Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu or Hidan... Ummm... Who was it again? (Looks at script.) Well crap. I didn't write down the name, but we'll get to that a bit later when it does get important. All you need to know is someone got nosy and got sent to the detention corner (a.k.a outside in the rain).

So Sasori (I found the name, in the corner of the page -_-") was sent outside to scout since he was just calmly walking past Pein's office and heard their conversation, it intrigued him oh so much that he just had to listen more.

 **"Did you find out where she is headed, Zetsu?" Pein asked the plant-man-thing.**

 **"It looks like she is lost,** but that could be a decoy **because she is heading towards the base." Sasori's eyes widened a tad. 'Who are they talking about?' He wondered.**

 **"And she still hasn't spoken?" Konan asked.**

 **"Not a** single **word." Zetsu confirmed.**

 **"Before we continue, Sasori, you can come in." Pein said and the door was flung open by Konan.**

 **"You have some explaining to do after you scout around outside the base. If you find anyone close, bring them here." Konan ordered and shut the door. 'That went well.' Sasori thought, with a blank face, and headed out to do his bit of scouting.**

Now he knew why they did it. Not long after he had started scouting, did Sasori come across a woman while jumping silently through the trees. She looked like a goddess (my dear Sasori, you will see later that what you say is true), yet at the same time she looked like a normal civilian. Normal looking clothes, but eyes that could lure the soul... "Who is this woman?" He questioned himself, the woman wasn't supposed to hear, but it seems she did for she looked around her and just suddenly vanished into thin air.

 _ **~Aries' pov~**_

"Who is this woman?" A male voice sounded softly in my ear, though I knew it was at some distance. The voice had me looking around to see if anyone was near, but I couldn't see anyone and I couldn't call out either, because my throat was charred, from what I don't know.

After looking around a bit more I sensed something. My mind zeroed in on it and I was suddenly standing behind a person, not far from where I was, but high up in a tree, and I'm scared of heights.

It seems that the person was specifically looking for me, because they/he began searching around after I disappeared.

Now, think about it: I'm shit scared of heights, and here is this person looking for me. What could happen? Me latching onto their arm of course.

Next thing I knew they had whirled around and grabbed me by the throat, might I add none too gently.

"Who are you?" They hissed in anger and distrust. I opened my mouth to say that I don't know, hoping that some sort of sound came out, no words did but a hoarse, dry wisp of something akin to a cough did.

'I don't know who I am.' I thought desperately as their grip tightened, cutting off my air supply slowly. The person froze as if he could hear my thoughts.

"What?" He asked, confused as to what just happened.

'Can... Can you hear my thoughts?' He nodded his head making me let out a strangled sigh of relief. 'Look, I don't know who I am, or where I'm from, but I need help finding out where to go.'

"Why can't you speak?"

'My throat is charred, my vocal cords have been damaged by some form of strong electricity. I think that that is also what wiped my memory clean.'

"Wiped your memory? Zetsu said something about being lost and that you haven't spoken, you just appeared out of nowhere. But now this chat is over, I have to take you back to the base for further interrogation." The male stated firmly, his hold on my throat lessening until he let go. "Put your hands behind your back, so that I know you will go without a struggle." He ordered, and I complied. He tied a rope around my wrists then we were off in the direction I was heading.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: sorry for being late! Don't kill meh!

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment in a review please!

Bunny out~


End file.
